fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Plegia
Plegia (ペレジア, Perezia in the Japanese version) is a country controlled by a theocracy devoted to the Fell Dragon Grima. Profile Unlike its easterly neighbor, Ylisse, Plegia worships the Fell Dragon Grima as the god of annihilation. This leads to a conflict between the two nations for their worship of different dragons which lasted for nearly 1000 years. Plegia is ruled by their king, Gangrel, but his power affects only some of the nation. The other portion is ruled by a religious sect, the Grimleal, a cult that worships the Fell Dragon. Despite being a theocracy, only a minority of citizens worship Grima, although everyone, even the rulers such as Gangrel, are forced to pay lip service to the Grimleal. Despite its desert landscape, Plegia has a bountiful navy and a large treasury, which Chrom borrowed from after the defeat of Gangrel. The Plegian army is mostly comprised of Barbarians, Dark Mages, Wyvern Riders, Myrmidons and Thieves. The Barbarians and Brigands found in the game's beginning chapters are from the Theocracy, and are recognized as Plegian due to their accent as Frederick mentions. History Like all countries of the realm, Plegia was founded during a period known as "the Schism", a somewhat vague event in the time between Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem and Awakening. After the defeat of the Fell Dragon, Grima, Plegia stole a gemstone of the Fire Emblem, the black gem Sable. This was because the Fire Emblem was a part of the downfall of the Fell Dragon, and the Grimleal wanted to prevent it from being reassembled. A short time after the fall of Grima, the Grimleal was formed, and took control of Plegia. Because of the Grimleal working for Grima's resurrection, their Naga worshiping neighbors of Ylisse began a war with the Grimleal in Plegia. Though the effect of the war on Plegia isn't fully known, it is said war was particularly more brutal, the realm of Ylisse was nearly destroyed as a result, but the war was abruptly ended when the previous Exalt of Ylisse suddenly died. With the daughter of the Exalt, Emmeryn, in power, all Ylisseans were withdrawn from Plegia, thus ending the war with the Grimleal. Ylisse eventually recovered and moved on from the war, while the Grimleal seemed to have been undamaged. Later Plegia, led by Gangrel, desired to take over the continent as part of his plan to fight against Walhart's Valm empire. Turning the country into a religious state and improving both the military and economy, Gangrel eventually authorized raids on the Ylisse and Ferox to instigate a war between the three nations. This led to Chrom's Shepherds fighting back. Though initially on the verge of victory during the war against Ylisse, Emmeryn's death has caused massive rebellion and desertion across the Plegian army, with only those close to the king remaining. After Gangrel is taken out of power after his defeat at the Border Wastes, the country is thrown into chaos until Validar replaces him as the new ruler, further extending the Grimleal's influence on the land. Due to Walhart's conquest hindering their plans, the Plegians offers not only a vast amount of ships to Ylisse, but fully funds the campaign as well, in hopes of using them to prevent his success, with Excellus being used as a back-up plan to destroy the empire within. Validar attempts to resurrect Grima at the Dragon's Table, but fails and is killed in battle. However the Grima of the Future manages to resurrect the Grima of the present by sacrificing many citizens to Grima. However both Grimas are killed by the Shepherds along with the remaining Grimleal. It is unknown who becomes the new ruler after Grima's banishment/death, and the destruction of the Grimleal. However, if Gangrel S-Supports female Robin, their conversation suggests that he becomes their leader again, with Robin keeping him in check. Notable Locations *Plegia Castle **Plegia Castle Courtyard *Border Pass *The Midmire *Border Sands *Border Wastes *Carrion Isle *Dragon's Table *Sea-King's Throne Known People from Plegia *Gangrel - The Mad King of Plegia prior to Chapter 11. *Robin - the amnesiac Tactician found on the wayside and the new Tactician for the Shepherds. *Aversa - A wily Dark Flier who excels at using her charms to disarm and then destroy her foes. *Validar - The leader of the mysterious Grimleal cult and King after Chapter 11. *Chalard - A Grimleal priest that gathers sacrifices for Grima. *Algol - A thuggish Grimleal priest. *Tharja - A moody Dark Mage with a dark side and a possessive streak, especially with Robin. *Henry - A Dark Mage with a bright grin and a taste for the gruesome in battle. *Mustafa - A noble Plegian general moved by Emmeryn's sacrifice. *Vasto - An ambitious Plegian general who ambushes Chrom and Emmeryn. *Campari - A Plegian General who guards the Castle Courtyard. *Orton - A Plegian Wyvern Rider sent after Chrom. Notes *Plegia controls the territory held by these former countries: Dolhr, Macedon, Altea, Gra, and Grust. *Parts of Grima's skeleton can be found across several locations in Plegia, such as his skull(Chapter 21), and ribs(Chapter 10). Category:Locations Category:Nations